


Haven Femslash Drabbles

by moondor_majesty



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondor_majesty/pseuds/moondor_majesty
Summary: What it says on the tin. All written c. 2014, for various prompts at femslash100.





	1. Audrey/Claire - Unstake My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Audrey/Claire  
> Prompt: Drabble Cycle: kinks - clothing  
> Rating: T

“So, you were actually a cheerleader?” Audrey asks, later that night – over drinks.  
  
“Yeah.” Claire nods. Truthfully, her Haven High cheerleading experience was quite underwhelming, as far as clichés go. Not nearly as magical as nineties TV made it out to be. “What, you just thought I had this lying around my house for no reason…?” She gestures to the prize-winning outfit, which Audrey is currently raking her eyes over – still. Like she wants to slowly tear it off with her teeth. Or do things to her, in it. Or, most likely, both. “… And, I’m taking you had a thing for cheerleaders?”  
  
“Honestly? I have no idea. I don’t think Audrey did, but maybe Lucy or Sarah…?” Audrey takes another swig from her glass, considering the matter. As if to test that theory, her hand comes to rest on Claire’s thigh.  
  
“You are also _you_ , you know,” Claire reminds her – though doesn’t, remotely, want Audrey to remove her hand. “It could be possible you’re just attracted to… me?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s possible.” Audrey grins. Her fingers slide further upwards, beneath the pleated skirt. “Especially you in _that_.”  
  
She presses her lips to Claire’s, eagerly – and _oh_ , all those years of hard Buffy fangirling were so worth it, right now.


	2. Claire/Jordan - I Heard That You Were Trouble(d), But I Couldn't Resist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Claire/Jordan  
> Prompt: Drabble Cycle: kinks – texture  
> Rating: E

They hadn't meant for this to happen. Really, it’d just been drinks and talking and some celebration at the Gull (that Jordan didn't entirely want to come to, but oh well). And then they’re alone, in a secluded spot against the rough wall of the patio, as Jordan grinds into her – tight dark denim against cotton and skin, as the hem of Claire’s dress inches upwards – Jordan slowly rolling her hips until she hits just the right spot – both of them being careful not to kiss; faces coming dangerously close to doing so.  
  
There’s a frustrated hunger in Jordan’s eyes, and probably the same in Claire’s, if she could see herself now. She’d like nothing more than to close the tiny distance between them, while weaving her hand deep into all of that soft black hair that keeps flicking against Claire’s collarbone, whenever Jordan shifts position. For them both to know _how_ the other person’s skin and lips and tongue actually feels, and tastes.  
  
Still, they can _almost_ make do, and a cool, smooth leather begins to slide up Claire’s thigh, and further. It’s a unique sensation, but not unpleasant – the gloved fingers gliding through her increasing wetness, to push into her. Spreading her apart. Palm against clit. Unraveling her.  
  
Claire reaches out to reciprocate, overtop the thin, now-damp fabric of Jordan’s jeans – watching as she makes one of those adorable, aroused faces she does, every time there’s contact that doesn't suck for someone.  
  
They can work this, in way.


	3. Audrey/Jordan - One Of Those Haven Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Audrey/Jordan  
> Prompt: Drabbletag 5 - defiance  
> Rating: G
> 
> Crossover(ish) with Defiance. The SyFy show. There be many Defiance references ahead, that probably won't make sense if you haven't seen the show.

  
There were aliens in Haven. There was also a big, broken Peace Arch hanging over the town; despite the fact that they were clearly still in Maine, and not St. Louis.   
  
It was definitely one of the more elaborate Troubles Audrey had woken up to.  
  
After a day spent coming up with zero leads, and a dull realization that, if she thought regular-Haven could get crazy, try combining tense alien politics with the Troubles, Audrey found herself at… well, it was _supposed_ to be the Gun  & Rose. Instead, it was an old subway train-turned-diner.   
  
(Which made sense – she’d awoken in a plush room above a brothel called ‘The NeedWant’, in place of where the Gull should to be.)  
  
“Lawkeeper,” Jordan greeted her, a little distrusting, but also familiar. Good, so they knew each other. Or, more than knew, by the subtle glances she was getting.   
  
“Listen, do you know anyone in the Guard who can do… whatever’s going on, here?” Audrey tried.  
  
“Going on?”  
  
“You really think it’s 2046?” Of course she did. Everyone else did.   
  
“Been hitting the Adreno?” Jordan raised an eyebrow, tilting her head at Audrey.   
  
Why did everyone keep asking her that?   
  
“Just… help me, okay?” Her hand found its way to the small stretch of exposed skin, between where Jordan’s glove ended and her top began.   
  
After a moment’s hesitation –  
  
“Fine. But only if you stay for a drink.”   
  
“Done.” Audrey agreed. After that Castithan family she’d talked to earlier, she really needed it.


	4. Audrey/Jordan - Show Me Your Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Audrey/Jordan  
> Prompt: Drabble Cycle: kinks – biting/bruising   
> Rating: M

They’ve done this before, prior to the barn – when she was just Audrey. Now, there’s a hint of _Lexie_ to her technique. Small, subtle things – like leaving a possessive little bite mark on the inside of Jordan’s thigh, as she crawls further up her. It hurts in just the right way; drawn out to the perfect point of pain and pressure and warm breathy heat – before being quickly smoothed over in a slow swirl of Audrey’s tongue that darts upwards and ends in another brief nip.   
  
“You like that?” Audrey’s voice peaks at the end, but it isn’t a question. It’s an ‘I _know_ you like that – because I can see, and now _taste_ , just how much you like that.’   
  
Her tongue rolls over the evidence, dipping in deep, moving in a way that’s pure Lexie, and it’s all Jordan can do to keep from coming right then and there.


	5. Jordan/Mara - I Was Looking For a Breath of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Mara/Jordan  
> Prompt: Drabble cycle: kinks - breath  
> Rating: T

She’s having a real love/hate relationship with being right, right now. If she’d only listened to her instincts weeks ago, and gone through with it… not that she should have… but, well, there wouldn’t be a gun at her head, a tree at her back, and a surprisingly strong forearm pressing into her neck.   
  
“I really don’t care if killing you also kills Audrey Parker,” Jordan tries – aside from the _kill her with what_ dilemma; since Mara took no time disarming her. And maybe, threatening the person who’s currently debating whether to shoot her or choke her isn’t a smart idea.  
  
“Except you do. Or you’d have done it when you had the chance.” There’s a sharp shove, and Jordan’s head swims. “I almost liked you. Out of everyone in Audrey’s pathetic little Trouble-solving gang, I thought you were different. But you’re as wrapped up in her as they are.”  
  
“You’re wrong.”   
  
“Prove it.” And then, inexplicably, the pistol migrates a line down Jordan’s body, until it’s thrust back into her possession. “Or, I could give you what you really want.”  
  
Mara’s free hand is at Jordan’s hip, pushing up beneath her shirt. In one swift movement, she leans in and kisses her – roughly, wetly, and over before Jordan can even figure why she’s started kissing back, just as hard; like it’s a competition.   
  
Mara releases her in a dizzying gasp of breath; laughs, then takes off. Jordan fires, but misses by about two trees. Not on purpose, she swears.


	6. Claire/Jordan - Piemaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Claire/Jordan  
> Prompt: Drabble Cycle: kinks - food  
> Rating: PG

She doesn’t usually cook, here. Except when the guy who’s supposed to be making the pies calls in Troubled, so she’s stuck doing it. It’s almost relaxing, though – rolling and working the dough; feeling it squish beneath her hands as she pries it into place against the pan.

The door behind her swings open. Jordan can’t figure who or why at first, since they’re closed – until she sees Claire, and _oh_.

“I thought we had a date?” Claire’s staring like she doesn’t know if Jordan’s just forgotten, or if she’s purposefully avoiding her. There’s a bowl of ripe cherries between them – yet to be turned into filling – and Claire reaches in and plucks one out; popping it between her teeth.

“… I need those,” Jordan manages to utter – between being _actually jealous_ of a cherry, and wondering why they’re even attempting to start a relationship, when pieces of fruit can get closer to Claire than she can. A small part of her almost wishes they’d never bothered reconciling, at all. It’d be easier.  

“And I need _you_ ,” Claire replies, pointedly. And then, there’s a second cherry in the mix – the cool, smooth thing being drawn slowly up along Jordan’s neck, and over her bottom lip, until she claims it in a swift bite. Claire is _ridiculous_ , but determined. It really shouldn’t light Jordan up so much, making her _actually think_ this could work, but it does. Maybe. For now.

“Okay. Date,” Jordan gives.

“What about the pies?”

“They can wait.”


	7. Claire/Jordan - Endurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Claire/Jordan  
> Prompt: Drabble Cycle: kinks - pain   
> Rating: PG

She could write the first few brushes off as an accident. Because these things happen, unfortunately. But no, Claire has definitely placed her fingers to Jordan’s forearm _on purpose_ , for a count of about two and a half practiced seconds, before lifting them – a clear grimace (that Claire is trying _desperately_ to hide) written all over her face.

Jordan catches Claire’s bare hand with her own gloved one. She’s shaking, just a bit. “What are you doing?”

Claire stares back at her, her breathing slowing back to a normal rate. “There’s been studies that people can actually improve their tolerance to pain.”

“I don’t think they’re talking about my kind of pain.”

“I’m up to about two seconds,” Claire boasts – and she does seem completely fine, now.

“Which is good for what…?” Yes, the unexpected touches have been nice, on her end, but…

Claire doesn’t answer, just places her hand on the side of Jordan’s head, against her hair, and leans forward. Their lips touch and press together for far too short – but also, longer than she’d expected – before Claire has to break away. She looks triumphant, but faint – sagging into her, and they’re lucky they’re both wearing enough clothes that this isn’t a problem. Claire’s forehead rests against Jordan’s; safe, through the barrier of her bangs.

“Okay. Don’t do that again,” Jordan says, except she only half-means it. Those few seconds were _good_.

“Yeah… not anytime soon,” Claire agrees – but her eyes read _I will, probably_ and _worth it_.


	8. Audrey/Jordan - Wondering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Audrey/Jordan  
> Prompt: another life  
> Rating: PG

Jordan thought about Audrey more often than she’d like to admit.

Okay, everyone knew she thought about Audrey a lot, lately – but usually, it involved using her in some plot to end the Troubles. Or, vaguely wondering if one of them might finally shoot the other one, just out of frustration.

This was… different. It was stupid, and pointless to consider, but every time Audrey’s hand absently brushed against hers, like they were just two ordinary people, she couldn’t help but wonder what would've happened if, in some other life, Audrey had come back to Haven as someone else. Someone Jordan had gotten close to from the start. Or, if she’d even tried to in this world.

She knew a few people whose Troubles created alternate realities. Apparently, one had happened last week. Not that she remembered anything from it. But she did get this distinct feeling, like a ghost of a dream, of a blur of blonde hair and hot breath and being up against the cold wall of a building somewhere outside.

It was probably too late for that to happen in _this_ Haven.

Or maybe not – since she seemed to catch Audrey attempting to pretend like she wasn’t just thinking about Jordan a lot these days, too.


	9. Audrey/Claire/Jordan - Water Can't Cool Me Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this, in a file on the computer that had the Haven fics on it... but I don't think I ever posted it to anywhere? I'd swear it was part of the Drabble Cycle - Kinks thing, but as to what prompt...? Voyeurism, maybe?

It has to be some special kind of torture to see _that much_ Jordan skin, and not be able to touch her.

Normally, Claire might think that it would be worse for Jordan – but the Troubled woman _is_ being touched, right now. By Audrey.

Claire watches from the shoreline as the two stand in the waves – the refreshingly cool water coming just to about Audrey’s waist, and just below Jordan’s. Audrey’s fingers trail up Jordan’s bare stomach, catching, briefly, against the shining silver ball of her midriff piercing. There’s a small intake of breath, at the sensation, and Claire deeply wishes that her own tongue could be where Audrey’s hand is – toying with the bit of metal, before slowly continuing upwards.

If she could, Claire might also like to try taking off the rest of Jordan’s black bikini top with her teeth. Seriously, the woman is stunningly hot. She’s not sure if she should be annoyed with her for intruding on what was _supposed_ to be some sunset swim with Audrey,  in relief of the _ridiculous_ heatwave Haven has been having, or just happy to enjoy the view.

It’s a bit of both, really. And it _is_ a nice view. 


End file.
